looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is the End
|series = The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries |season = 5 |episode # = 52b |date = December 18, 2002epguides.comBig Cartoon Database |written by = Karl Toerge |directed by = Karl Toerge |previous = The Tail End? |next = none (series finale) }} This Is the End is the second segment of the 52nd and final episodetv tropesepguides.comBig Cartoon Database of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Plot Sylvester is chasing Tweety around Granny's house. Meanwhile, Granny is sleeping and Hector is getting food out of the closet. Sylvester bumps into Hector, causing his head to get stuck in the wall, knocking him out. Tweety stops Sylvester and says that if Sylvester were to eat him, they would have no show because the bird is the star. Sylvester says "Oh, yeah?" and eats the bird, then falls asleep. At 5:00, Granny wakes up. She checks the fridge and finds it raided, so she decides to order pizza. Suddenly, she realizes that Tweety is missing from his cage. She declares that Sylvester has gone too far. Granny picks up Sylvester and asks where Tweety is. The cat belches out feathers, so Granny phones somebody and says that a "G-9" has occurred and that the show is cancelled. The executives talk about what to do with the show. They bring up that Tweety is the star of the show, so the studio holds a casting call for a new Tweety. Granny arrives at the Warner Bros. Studios, where it is revealed that Sylvester went to prison. Granny decides to shoot the episode and get on with it. The executive reveals their new co-star in front of them, but not to the audience. That night, children gather around a television set to watch the new episode of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries. The new Tweety is revealed, which surprises the family. The wife of the family complains to Warner Bros., and soon the entire world makes it clear that they want Tweety. Back in prison, Sylvester comes to miss Tweety. Three prisoners come up to Sylvester and blame him for the lack of good cartoons. Meanwhile, stocks decrease because of the lack of Tweety. The Pentagon has to accelerate its military growth because of the economic problems caused by the lack of Tweety. Finally, the human race comes together to mourn the loss of Tweety. An army arrives to pursue the cat. Meanwhile, a prisoner uses Sylvester to dig a hole to escape from the prison, but they are soon cornered by angry fans and an army. The prisoner says "Boy, I'd hate to be you," tosses Sylvester in the air and dives back into the hole. Sylvester lands on the main gun of the tank and slides off. The cat is yanked on by angry fans. The cartoon flashes back to the real world, where it is revealed that Sylvester was dreaming. Tweety grabs a bucket of water and splashes the cat with it. Sylvester is delighted that Tweety is alive, but then grabs him. Tweety begs for Sylvester not to eat him. Sylvester hugs Tweety, and the bird remarks "See, this is why cartoons are special. Anything can happen." Notes * After the series' cancellation, the final "orphaned" episode, consisting of "The Tail End?" and "This Is the End", did not air on The WB, instead premiering two years later on Cartoon Network.Erickson, Hal, Television Cartoon Shows: The shows, M-Z, McFarland & Company, 2005 Cameos Among the characters making cameos are: *The Minah Bird *Egghead Jr. *Road Runner *Miss Prissy *Beaky Buzzard *Daffy Duck *Henery Hawk *Foghorn Leghorn *Cool Cat References Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Episodes Category:2002 Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Season 5 Episodes